Pizza boy
by Hyousetsu
Summary: Some guys just didn't get the girls, and sadly the pizza boy had to admit that this applied explicitly to his situation. KakaSaku.


**Pizza Boy**

-

The pizza boy knew he was in luck the moment the door of number 312, apartment building number three opened. Sure, he knew he probably would never have the chance of getting anything close to this kind of women, but it didn't hurt to dream, now would it?

"Vegetarian pizza, miss. That's a total of 1500 yen." But _damn_, those legs were- he gulped. He was okay-looking, he supposed, but this pink-haired woman was just… well, way out of his league, to be sure.

"Why thank you," she said, stepping forward to accept the pizza and give the boy the money due; the boy gulped at the close up of her lush pink lips. Draped in an oversized t-shirt and donning a pair of grey sweat shorts, the pizza boy couldn't say that her choice of clothing flattered her figure, but her eyes were just… whew.

"Hello?"

The pizza boy snapped out of his reverie when the viridian eyed woman called out to him, her features contorting into one of faint worry. She didn't look one year over twenty, and was almost a head shorter than him, but the Pizza boy couldn't help but admire the professional air that took over her demeanor when she noticed his lack of response to her question. She was about to reach out for his wrist and probably check his vital signs, but the boy quickly straightened out of her reach, blush still intact.

"I was wondering if, erm- if you would, uh-"

The smooth expanse of her porcelain cheeks flushed a little at his stutter, as she seemed to know what he was going to say, but she smiled apologetically at him in response. It was the boy's turn to flush. He wondered if she was single, though by the looks of it the chances were –

"Sakura?"

The figure of a man appeared behind the women – Sakura, the pizza boy's mind supplied. Now, he thought, there wasn't in chance in hell for him. There wasn't any way he could compete with _that_.

The man's slightly messy grey hair fell in front of his mismatched eyes, and his handsome features were even more defined by the smooth expanse of skin of his throat. Also, to add salt to the wound, he was shirtless, and what he left out for the world to see left the pizza boy feeling even more desolate than before. The man looked fresh out of bed, and the way his broad shoulders and sleek pectorals shone dully in the noon sun elicited an envious look from the pizza boy. He was tall, and muscular, and – well, just not what he could compete with. Oh, the pizza boy could feel the effects of an inferiority complex settling in.

"Oh, we have a guest. How much is it for the pizza?" The smile tilting his thin lips was disarming, and to the pizza boy's inside horror, slightly charming to him – he was a _man _for goodness sake - as well. "Here you go, you can keep the change."

The pizza boy stuttered when the man's fingers accidentally brushed against his own as he dropped a few bills onto his open palm, and after a round of bowing and a few forlorn last looks directed to the woman dressed in the dark grey shirt, the pizza boy heaved a sigh and headed out of the apartment complex in a slow run.

There was no way he'd get the girl with that kind of competition. As much as it pained him to say this, the woman – hell, the man too, both of them - were just too out of his league, and there was no way he could seduce the woman if he was going against that kind of man. He sighed again, and eyed the bill that the man had given him. There was a smiley face drawn on the bill, with a scar running vertically down the right eye.

Hiding a shudder at the sense of foreboding that had suddenly festered itself at the pit of his stomach, he decided right then and there that if he could help it, he wouldn't be going back there in a long, long time, if only to nurse his slightly wounded pride.

-

"That went exceptionally well for you," Sakura stated once they were safely alone in their apartment once more, pizza in hand. "You didn't do anything when he tried to ask me out. I'd say I see improvement."

Kakashi smiled, this time slipping his arm around Sakura's waist and pulling her towards their dining room table. Pulling out a chair, he left Sakura to seat herself and reached for two glasses from the wooden cupboard. "Well," he said cryptically, "let's say I don't see why I had to."

Sakura looked unimpressed. "Right," she intoned, rising a brow at the jovial copy-ninja. It didn't occur to her at all _why _he was so happy, though Kakashi knew for sure that he would prefer her not to know at all. If she found out, then he was surely beckoning celibacy with open arms.

He thought about the minor exploding tag that he had just handed the pizza boy. Even though he had told him to keep the change…he hadn't given him any to keep. It wasn't like a few broken bones could hurt, now would it?

He smirked, walking over and pressing a small kiss on Sakura's brow.

"Let just say that he just wasn't much of a threat."

...

* * *

**H:** Another one-shot finished. :D This one was inspired by my lunch today - cranberry turkey pizza (don't ask me why I got it. I was curious, lol) and by paw-bells'_ Icha Icha Paradise_. It's ItaSaku and it's great - I'd say read it if you have the time!

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
